trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
CertifiedCaregiver
- Normal= - Drinker= - Misc ▼= - Talksprite▼= - Normal=SOON!! - Drinker=SOON too!! }} - Homosuck= }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Up= - Hood Down= }} |image = |caption = Y^ou're my kids, maybe n^ot my bl^o^od, but y^ou're my family. And i am s^o t^o be y^our guys' father. |title = Maid of Light |age = 7 sweeps (15 years) |screenname = certifiedCaregiver |style = adds a "^" before his o's, like this= ^o. This also applies with his 0's. Uses "<" and ends with ">" when using emphasis. Capitalizes only one letter in a sentence (that being the letter after a period). Uses perfect grammar and punctuation, otherwise. |zodiac = Circinus (Drafting) Compass |specibus = shieldkind |fetch = Clock |relations = Giarua Talius (matesprit) The Immolate (ancestor) (deceased) Radius Maiken (dancestor) Austri Farsas ("kismesis-in-law," according to Giarua) Iopeia and Indusi "Maiken" (adopted troll kids) |planet = Land of Fluorescence and Plasma}} Cinius Maiken, his Trollian handle being certifiedCaregiver, is a male jade blooded troll. He is a Maid of Light and the matesprit to Giarua Talius. His associated zodiac sign is the Circinus (Drafting) Compass. He is one of the very few male jade bloods to exist, but he currently isn't doing his duties. He is, well kind of, but he has taken two trolls under his wing until they reach a mature enough age to have lusii. The first part of his handle, certified, refers to the fact that he has to keep telling people that yes, he is a male jade blood tasked with caring for grubs. The second part of his handle, Caregiver, refers to taking care of not only grubs, but his two young trolls. Etymology "Cinius" is taken from "Circinus," and unfortunately it does not have a known meaning. "Maiken" is the Norwegian and Danish diminutive of "Maria," which is another spelling of "Mary," as in the Virgin Mary. Introduction > Be that Guy Your name is CINIUS MAIKEN. You are a JADE BLOOD, but yet you are a GUY. Ah, you don't quite FUCKING CARE THAT YOU'RE A GUY. You care that you're ABLE TO HELP. And you do. You spend a lot of your free time HELPING PEOPLE because it's what YOU LIKE DOING. Anyway, you share a lot of INTERESTS. For one thing, you seem to like WRITING POEMS and STUDYING OLD HISTORY BOOKS. To put it simply, you really like HISTORY, as it displays what life was like back then. You seem to prefer HUMAN HISTORY over TROLL HISTORY, simply because you want to see HOW MUCH HUMANITY FUCKED UP. You just like to learn about PEOPLE FUCKING THINGS UP, don't you? You are the father. No wait. You are taking care of two trolls because their lusii won't until they're mature of age. So you're technically a father. You STEPPED UP ON THAT RESPONSIBILITY, simply because IT WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO. You know that if you're found out, you can be EXECUTED or simply KILLED. Yet, you still do this. You have that parental instinct that your ancestor, THE IMMOLATE, had. To PROTECT and to CARE. But you believe that you are SMARTER than the law, and the law doesn't know YOU. As for formal subjects, you seem to GRASP MATH AND SCIENCE, but prefer not to do it. It's simply TOO MUCH WORK. However, math wise, you really like working with DIAMETERS and RADII of circles. You also seem to like working with COMPASSES. But, you prefer HISTORY, so basically you like SOCIAL STUDIES. You also enjoy ART, but it must be HISTORICAL. Your matesprit, GIARUA TALIUS, enjoys ART, regardless of subject and medium. She's not picky at stuff like that, unlike YOU. Your trolltag is certifiedCaregiver and you speak in a f^ormalish but rather straight t^o the p^oint manner. Personality and Traits Due to being a jadeblood, Cinius is a rainbow drinker and thus can withstand the rays of the Alternia sun. However, he doesn't often bask in them, and because of that he kind of forgets that he can tolerate the sun rays. He is a very understanding troll and a very good listener as well, as he always listens to his matesprit's, Giarua's, invention ideas. He often listens to his kids' disputes and usually works around them to satisfy their needs. Cinius, despite his appearance, is actually a pretty intelligent man. He is able to solve complex problems and always thinks strategically about his situations. It explains how he's been able not to be caught by authorities for what he's been doing. His kids describe him as a "guru that you can go to, for free." Because of his intelligence, he often helps out with Giarua and her blueprints. However, Cinius is prone to get choleric pretty fast, especially if things don't go in a way that Cinius can tolerate. He does have strong parental instincts and whenever someone is in need, he just goes for them because he feels it's the right thing to do. And it's also because he just likes to help people. Given his status in the middle of the hemospectrum, Cinius is prone to violence, which goes along with his tendency to get irritated quite fast. Miscellaneous Hive Cinius's hive was originally located in a field, where the Alternia sun would shine near his hive. His hive wasn't too fancy like Kanaya's, but it was a rather neat hive for a jade blood. It was there before being transported to his land, the Land of Fluorescence and Plasmas (LOFAP). Even though it is a multi colored hive, the main and prominent colors are teal, jade, bronze and pink. The front of the hive is always messy and covered in toys, due to his kids always making a mess in the front of the hive. Respiteblock Cinius's respiteblock is actually a large room that accommodates the three trolls. There are three recuperacoons in the room, and two of them are side by side each other. The walls have posters of historical art, and posters of drawings Iopeia and Indusi have drawn for him. The wall colors are white and on one of his walls (where the two recuperacoons are located), there are scribbles all over it. Iopeia and Indusi are responsible for that. Near Cinius's jade colored recuperacoon is a picture of Giarua and Cinius together sharing a kiss. On the picture is Giarua's writing, saying "1 l0ve y0u and d0nt ever f0rget that <3." Another picture of Cinius with Iopeia and Indusi can be seen as well near his recuperacoon. Talking about his recuperacoon, it is on the floor and is a pretty generic one. Iopeia's and Indusi's recuperacoons are in the colors of their blood and also pretty generic, too. His computer station is also near a window, like Romeda's, and it is very sparkly clean. Unless he lets Iopeia and Indusi near the desktop that is. His monitor is a bright cyan color with a bronze mother grub symbol on it. Strife Specibus Cinius's strife specibus is the shieldkind. Both Radius Maiken and The Immolate possess (or possessed, in The Immolate's case) the same strife specibus. It is primarily a circular jade colored shield, with bits and bits of bronze splatters on it. It is about 16 inches tall and wide. Cinius cannot change the size of it when he's not in god tier. Whenever he activates his strife specibus in god tier, the color changes to orange and he can freely manipulate the size of it to protect people. Fetch Modus Cinius's Fetch Modus is the Clock. There are only 12 captchalogue cards that he can fill up. Items go into the card depending on the time of day. For example, if it was one o'clock in Alternia time, the captchalogued item would go in the first card. The item can only be accessed during that hour, too. An item captchalogued at 5 cannot be accessed any other time unless it is 5 in the morning or 5 in the afternoon, or however Alternia time works. Ancestor The Immolate The Immolate is the ancestor of Cinius Maiken and the post-scratch incarnation of Radius Maiken. His name was Radius Maiken, as revealed in engravings on the wall. He was also wielding the shieldkind strife specibi, as does Cinius and Radius. The Immolate also adopted two defective trolls to take care of, but they were not the ancestors of the trolls that Cinius took under his wing. He was known to be a generally calm and collected person, and he always had a smile on his face. His relationship with The Mechanic, Giarua Talius's ancestor, was that they were moirails. The Mechanic had red feelings for The Immolate, but those feelings were not reciprocated. The Immolate actually had secret red feelings for The Vagabond, Romeda's ancestor. It kind of explains why The Vagabond was extremely distraught over his imminent death. It was (and still is) illegal for trolls to take care of other trolls. Other trolls usually kept The Immolate's secret, but eventually, he was tipped off by an unknown troll. Some speculated that it was The Impostor, Austri's ancestor, but the rumors cannot be proven. The Immolate and his kids hid, but they were eventually caught. After The Immolate and his adopted trolls were rounded up, they were to be burned at the stake. Their deaths were regarded as sacrifices and what would happen to those who would take care of other trolls. Cinius follows what his ancestor did, but he wants to make sure that he does not make the same mistake of getting caught. Dancestor Radius Maiken Radius Maiken is the Heir of Light and Cinius Maiken's dancestor. He is about 10 sweeps, or 21 human years old. He seems to have either flushed or caliginous feelings for Teerio Talius, Giarua Talius's dancestor, but it's unclear what exact feelings he has for her. His strife specibi is the shieldkind, much like Cinius's strife specibi. His lusus is a deceased mother grub who died when he was about 7 to 8 sweeps old. Unlike Cinius, Radius has not adopted trolls. He says that he plans to eventually and wants to "enjoy life as much as he can." But he just says that so nobody would keep pestering him about it. It's implied that Radius does not have strong parental instincts like Cinius does, or it's also implied that he does have them but those strong parental instincts had not been awakened yet. Despite dressing like he seems cool, Radius seems to have confidence issues and tends to self deprecate himself, but only when the moment is right. Radius seems to be mostly unsure of what he really wants, which explains his situation with Teerio. He seems to enjoy Cinius's company, only because Cinius is "him, but n^o^t exactly." Due to his rather timid and unconfident like nature, Radius tends to talk in a rather quiet and quick manner, almost seems like he wants to get it done and over with. Iopeia and Indusi Maiken Iopeia Maiken and Indusi Maiken are the two trolls that Cinius took under his wing. Iopeia Maiken Iopeia Maiken is one of Cinius's two adopted trolls. Iopeia a female burgundy blooded troll that is estimated to be around 3 sweeps old, or 6 human years old. She does not have a known strife specibus, mostly because Cinius thinks she's too young to have one just yet. Her legs are paralyzed, thus rendering her to be in a wheelchair. She does not want to fix her legs and is quite fine with being in a wheelchair. It is unknown what her title is, but Cinius speculates her aspect to at least be Heart. Iopeia is a rather quiet troll and doesn't speak unless she wants to. She finds peace when in solitude, and she often daydreams and take naps. She was described to be constantly tired though, which explains her nature to fall asleep a lot. This can be correlated to her lowblood status. When not tired, she can be very playful. Indusi Maiken Indusi Maiken is the last of Cinius's adopted trolls. Indusi is also female, but is actually an indigo blooded troll to be around 3 sweeps, or 6 human years old. She has only one arm, that being her left arm. Thus, she is left handed. Like Iopeia, Indusi does not have a strife specibus yet, the reasoning being the same for Iopeia. It's unknown what her title is as well, but Cinius thinks her aspect may be Rage. Indusi is a very exuberant troll and often gets herself in trouble and causes trouble. This may be due to her highblood status. Like Cinius, Indusi's temper is not to be messed with and can get pretty catastrophic. Although, it's a bit more acceptable for Indusi to have a temper than Cinius. She hates naps and baths and often has an unintentional habit for breaking toys. However, she can own up to her mistakes. Relationships Lusus CC: She's ^old and cl^ose t^o her end, but she will d^o. Cinius's lusus is a mother grub who, too, also abdicated from her breeding responsibilities. His lusus is a female and bares the same one horn and broken horn as he does. The two have an uncomplicated relationship, to say to least. His lusus takes good care of Cinius, and vice versa. Cinius makes sure that his lusus is as tame as possible. Giarua Talius CC: I l^ove her. H^ow can i put this? Hmm.. CC: Let's say, the feelings i have f^or her burn h^otter than the alternian sun. IA: wooow,,, then i guess yooou really looove her, huh??? CC: Yeah. I d^o. Giarua Talius is a bronze blooded troll that is the matesprit of Cinius. She is a mechanic and inventor, and thus is very interested in machinery and robots. The two have a very close relationship together, and Cinius makes sure that his matesprit is safe. Giarua also helps out Cinius with his kids whenever he needs it and always insists that she's there for him, and she's right. Cinius has stated that he basically fell in love with her from the moment he saw her. He says that's not really the best way to fall in love, but he's overjoyed that the relationship did work out in the end after taking the time to get to know her. He's very flushed for Giarua, and he always feels content whenever she's in his presence. Iopeia and Indusi Maiken CC: I'm taking care ^of them. CC: Because s^ome^one has t^o. CC: And it's the right thing t^o d^o. Iopeia and Indusi Maiken are the two trolls that Cinius is taking care of. Iopeia is a female burgundy blood troll that is ridden in a wheelchair, and Indusi is a female indigo blood troll only has one arm. Cinius does his best to take care of them both and to keep them from danger, like Austri. He enjoys taking care of them and wishes the best for them. He's very proud of this and actually calls them his "kids," due to how much he loves these two trolls. Romeda Vashti CC: R^omeda is a rather sweet girl. CC: Pe^ople w^on't like her impulsivity, i supp^ose it's because they can't handle it. CC: But they'll like her f^or wh^o she is, h^opefully. Romeda is a teal blooded troll that has ADHD and is known for her impulsive nature. Cinius immediately takes a liking to her, mostly because he is one of the few trolls that actually support Romeda. He says that her company always brightens up his day and that she's "... a real sweetheart and y^ou w^ould actually enj^oy her if y^ou g^ot t^o kn^ow her. I'm glad that she has a supp^ortive and caring m^oirail that l^o^oks after her." It was implied that before entering a matesprit with Giarua, Cinius used to have red feelings for Romeda. This parallels The Immolate having red feelings for the Vagabond. But he neither denies nor confirms whether that was true or not. Whether it was true or not, the feelings had disappeared. Austri Farsas CC: The hate i harb^or f^or her... CC: I can't put it in w^ords because it's all... negative. CC: N^othing redeeming ab^out her... Austri Farsas is a fuchsia blood in the guise of a violet blood seadweller troll. She is also the kismesis of Giarua Talius, and according to Giarua's logic, that makes Austri Cinius's "kismesis in law" (of course this is all between the small group of friends Cinius has). But he hates Austri with a rather burning passion and does not care whether not she is royalty because "y^ou can be a d^ouche, regardless ^of status and i d^on't wanna hear ^otherwise." When he found out that she was way older than she appeared, Cinius muttered under his breath that she is an old hag. But underneath that hatred is actually fear. He's afraid that if he screws up any more that he does, that Austri can turn him in for taking care of little trolls. Prinus Farsas CC: It's funny but interesting h^ow i have a p^ositive relati^onship with austri's dancest^or. CC: D^on't y^ou think? Prinus Farsas is the dancestor of Austri Farsas and much like her, is a fuchsia blood in the guise of a violet blood since that's the only blood color she can pose as without getting caught. Much like Austri, Prinus is a lot older than she appears. But Prinus is actually the opposite of Austri and isn't a "c^oldhearted sea bitch." She has a more doting and understanding personality than Austri. Because of this, Cinius and Prinus actually have a positive relationship with each other. Cinius respects Prinus, mostly because Prinus respects him as well for the work he's done. She even keeps his secret, something that Austri might tell if she ever had the guts to. Other Trolls Being a male jade blood has made him earn some reputation. Some highbloods and a lot more of lowbloods usually poke at his status of being a male taking on female duties. Of course he doesn't listen to them simply because they are "idiots." He seems to get along alright with Kanaya Maryam and does say that she's a "pretty d^oll." He has nothing but respect for Ceatus Cetids given the fact that he's Romeda's moirail. Gallery Trivia *Cinius's original Trollian title was "certifiedAsshole." *He is Jake's first male troll. *He is also one of first male Maids, as he is the Maid of Light. **He is actually quite proud of his title because he likes how it sounds, and how cool it is to be one of the few male Maids. *His lusus is a different gender from his, thus he breaks the "same gender = same lusus gender" rule. *Whenever the sun is out and his kids are asleep, Cinius takes about an hour or two naps and he says that is his sleep for the whole day. Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Ami670